


His Happy Ending

by MJ96



Category: One Direction
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:26:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MJ96/pseuds/MJ96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam finally finds his happy ending and it might be a little different that most people expect it to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Liam and this is pure fiction written in one in the morning.

This story isn't like most others. It doesn't have a beginning, not really. 

It has a first time though. The first time Liam Payne decided to cut himself. It wasn't such a big decition really. It was the logical thing to do. 

He was feeling empty. The sorrow was just too heavy over his heart. Liam didn't like cutting. Regretted it after it happened too.

But what made him do it again was the feeling it brought to him. The second the cold metal of the razor touched his skin, he felt relief. It was weird really. The pain wasn't even that bad. After a few cuts it even felt nice. It was giving Liam quite the pleasure, actually. 

Not long after followed the not eating. Liam just stopped. It didn't settle in his stomach well enough. Every time he'd have even a little piece of chocolate, he'd throw it up. Not forcing it up, it was as if his body rejected food. So he choose not to fight it. Food wasn't something he missed.

It was easier that way. He was loosing weight and what teenager is happy with their weight? It was a win, win situation in the boy's eyes. 

Six months. That's when his mother started suspecting something was wrong with him. 

She caught him. She connected the dots and figured out he wasn't eating. Maybe it was the sudden weight loss or the fact that he wasn't at most dinners with the family. Liam didn't care. 

She hired a shrink for him. Months passed but his weight didn't return. Not even half of it. And he was eating, not as much for a boy his age, but it was more than he had before. 

Somehow everyone at his school had found out too. They started making fun of him. Insulting him every chance they got. 

He was the freak show after all. The anorexic boy with the bags under his eyes. 

But Liam didn't complain. He just started bringing his razors to school with him. It was tricky to learn where and when to do it, but he was a smart boy. 

So the insults just fell off of him the second he dug the razor into his skin. It was nice, distracting his brain from all of the emotional pain with some physical one. 

Two years. It lasted two years. He hadn't beaten his anorexia or his cutting addiction. The cutting even became worse. There wasn't much skin left unmarked by the cold metal of the razor. 

But Liam got tiered. He was sick of the constant pain surrounding his heart. He wasn't sure when was the last time he felt happiness. Or even smiled really. 

So one day he decided to go to his favorite place. It was a bridge on the outskirts of the town. 

The view was amazing. It always helped Liam clear his head. 

He took a deep breath and launched forward. Liam hadn't been happy for years, but the few seconds he was falling were the best ones he had had in his life. He smiled. 

No, this isn't like other stories. It doesn't have a beginning, but it has an ending. 

A happy ending. Maybe not to most people, but to Liam it was the best ending he could dream of. 


End file.
